King's Landing
'''King's Landing '''is a location featured in Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It is the captal of the Seven Kingdoms. It was founded by Aegon I Targaryen. It is also the location where the Iron Throne is. History King's Landing was founded and named after Aegon Targareyan I first arrived in Westeros. It's the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, one of the richest regions next to to The Reach. Having the most gold and iron mines in Westeros, not to mention the biggest population. King's Landing was built around Aegon's fort after he conquered the Seven Kingdoms. With the passing of the years the city became bigger, and new structures were built inside. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Iron From IceCategory:Locations Talia mentioned that Mira was in King's Landing, and the elder Forrester daughter is revealed to be a handmaiden for Margaery Tyrell. A Coal boy knocks on her door, there to full her coal brasin. Mira can tell him to go away or let him come in, they share a chat and eventually he leaves. Later on, Margaery comes in her room and tells her that she needs to speak with Cersei Lannister, Joffrey's mother. She tells Mira that she feels her pain about all the trouble with her family. They are revealed to be friends and somewhat close. Margaery mentions that she isn't a fan of Cersei, and the feeling may be mutual. Another woman, Sera accompanies them and opens the door for Mira and Margaery to speak with Cersei and Tyrion. Mira can choose to pledge her loyalty to Margaery or to pledge to King Joffrey. Cersei will be pleased if you choose the options that you satisfy her, and will be displeased if you do not pledge loyalty to King Joffrey. Cersei and Margaery leave and Tyrion offers Mira to walk her out, telling her about the differences Tyrion and Cersei have. Later on, Mira leaves. She is seen holding a letter and Sera comes in. She tells her she was worried, about her talk with the queen. Sera tells her about the seating of the upcomming wedding. Margaery comes in and catches them messing with the battle plan. Mira can get the option to ask Margaery about the Lannisters helping her family. She has the option to speak with Margaery alone or speak in front of Sera. Margaery says she can't promise, and the scene ends. Mira Forrester is next seen talking with Sera and then Margaery comes in. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery says that she won't be able to provide assistance for her family. Later on, Mira runs into the Coal Kid and he tells her that he knows people who would be willing to help her, and he runs off. The Lost Lords Placed at King’s Landing, the epicenter of intrigue, Mira Forrester must weigh her loyalty to Margaery Tyrell against the needs of her family, while choosing how to play the political games of Tyrion Lannister. One misstep could spell doom for Mira and her entire family.